


Watery Interlude #7: Are You Happy Here?

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, ko'va (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Muz-Lari absently listened as Ko’va finished her conversation with the dunmer female and followed her as she went back to her room.Muz-Lari checks in with Ko'va at the college.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands, Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Watery Interlude #7: Are You Happy Here?

“Oh no. This isn’t working out at all,” Brelyna said her eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t worry, I can fix this.”

Brelyna cast her spell again.

Ko’va soon appeared in her natural form again, her fur ruffled and unsteady on her feet.

Muz-Lari grasped Ko’va's arm and steadied her.

“There. All better,” Brelyna said with false confidence, concerned about Ko’va’s reaction. “Do you feel alright?”

“A little dizzy. But I’m okay,” Ko’va replied.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Brelyna breathed, shoulders slumping with relief. “I’m sorry for all the trouble. But you’ve been a great help to me.”

Ko’va flashed a small smile.

“No problem. It wasn’t so bad. I’m glad I could help.”

Brelyna shook her head.

“Oh, let’s be honest. It was horrible,” Brelyna replied. “I’ve got a long way to go before I’m ready to for any of the advanced spells that I’m attempting. But I now know where I need to start.”

Muz-Lari absently listened as Ko’va finished her conversation with the dunmer female and followed her as she went back to her room.

“Do you really feel alright,” Muz-Lari asked as she sat on Ko’va’s bed.

“Yeah. I’m really fine. Just some ruffled fur,” Ko’va replied. She rummaged through the small dresser next to her bed and pulled out a brush. “Do you mind brushing my back?”

“Not at all.”

Ko’va beamed at Muz-Lari, her eyes shining. She quickly passed her brush to Muz-Lari and joined her friend on her bed. She then removed the top of her robe and presented her back to Muz-Lari.

The females sat peacefully for a few minutes. Ko’va purred as Muz-Lari brushed her back. Muz-Lari felt pleased that her help was making Ko’va happy. And feeling centered by Ko’va’s presence.

“Hey, Ko’va. Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you like it here at the college,” Muz-Lari asked as she continued to groom the soft fur in front of her.

“I do actually. It’s nice to be around people who are more interested in magic than politics. That’s what was so awful about the Arcane College. Too many of the professors weren’t interested in actually teaching anything.”

Muz-Lari hummed low in her throat thinking. She remembered Ko’va had mentioned that several times in the past. And she knew it was why she ended up leaving the college in Cyrodiil.

“So, are you happy here?”

Ko’va didn’t answer right away. She let her ears and tail flick as she considered her answer. After a moment, she turned her back to face Muz-Lari and smiled.

“I am. I like it here, despite the cold. And I’m getting along with most of the people. I think I’ll be able to learn a lot here.” She then leaned forward and touched her nose to Muz-Lari’s snout. “But don’t worry. I’m not going to forget about you and helping you become the all-powerful Dragonborn. We have a long way to go yet.”

Muz-Lari felt warmth bloom in her chest. And she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 31: experiment


End file.
